Birthday Surprise
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: when it's your birthday your happy. when people forget you become unhappy. well that happens to robin and what he does next is out of your mind.
1. Chapter 1

Birthday Surprise

Chapter 1

*beep*

*beep*

The bomb was getting on Robins nerves. He only had three minutes left and he couldn't figure out how to shut the bomb down. He pressed a button and suddenly the bombs time went from three minutes to one minute.

"forget this" he groweled and ran out of the room. He had to save his friends before the time ran out. But it was to late….

Two weeks ago

Robin walked through the silent halls of Mount Justice. He had gotten here early so he could look for his presents. After all tomorrow was his birthday. He looked in the kitchen and the living room. Nothing. With a frown he kept on looking. They had to be here somewhere.

But as Robin looked around for his presents he didn't noticed he was being watched. Or what was going to happen tomorrow. Who is watching him and what was going to happen tomorrow? Who knows? Exactly.

No one.

Yay I got another fanfic up. I'm so happy. Anyway how was it. I know it was short but I'm going to make the next chapter longer. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin flipped and twisted in graceful motions as he played tag with Conner. Well actually they where in training and Conner was on defense and Robin on offense. After coming up empty on his search for his presents he decided that they had hid them well this year and that he would look more into it later.

As the floored chimed when he knocked Conner down with a punch he sighed and wiped the sweat from his face.

"that was great Conner" he said as the clone stood up.

"thanks" was all he got back as the clone walked over to Megan who greeted him with open arms.

"nice job you two" Black Canary said "now then-" she was cut short by the screeching of the alarm and the teens rushed over to the debriefing room quickly. Wally was the first one there and he skidded to a halt in front of Batman. When the others came a few seconds later Batman began to explain there mission.

"a few days ago there was a robbery at Jump city. A highly reactive chemical was stolen and you will be the ones to get it back. Also you will be joined by some friends outside of Jump city" he concluded before walking into the shadows.

"who are we going to be meeting" Artemis wondered out loud"

"who else" Robin snorted.

"who?"

"the teen titans of course"

"WHAT" everyone shouted.

"who are they" Megan asked.

"like the Bats said some old friends" Wally replied placing his hand on Robin's shoulder and the younger teen nodded.

"it's best we leave and get to Jump city as soon as possible" Aqualad interjected and with a nod the team left for Jump city.

-outside of Jump city-

The bio-ship rested in a shady clearing were the team was standing facing 4 strangers who Robin had spotted and forced the team down to the ground. One of the strangers wore a purple and black shirt and his skin was all green. Another wore a blue cloak that hid the strangers face from view, on that wore a two piece outfit, and another that looked to be all robot.

"who are you" Aqualad asked. But before any of the strangers could speak Robin spoke.

"that's Beast boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg" he responded for them as the 4 strangers began to walk towards them.

"let me guess there the Teen Titans" Artemis retorted.

"yes we are and we have to help you guys since this is our city we protect" Beast boy snapped back.

"well that explains a lot" Artemis grumbled.

"well we better get moving then" Aqualad said with aquick nod towards the bio-ship and the Teen Titans followed after them. Once inside they blasted off into jump city and came upon a tower shaped like a T.

"here we are home sweet home" Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy began to play video games.

"you guys can stay here while you help us investagate" Raven said before floating off to meditate.

"yay guest" Starfire cheered "I can make all different kinds of things for you" as she began to raddle off different things Magan became intristed and they went to go talk. Kid Flash and Conner went to go watch the heated video game while Aqaualad walked over to Raven and they chatted about meditation.

Robin smiled at his friends and walked to his old room when he was a part of the team. Everything was the way he left. He sighed and wondered if the Titans had birthday presents for him too.

"of course they would" robin muttered to himself as he bagan to look up on the case on his lab top.

-Mystery POV-

"oh Robin you are the one I need. The one who become what I desire. And after you find out about your friends you will come running to me. Apprentice soon you will be mine" the mystery person laughed as he watched Robin searched up on the stolen chemical.

**Dun duh dun. Wonder what will happen to robin now. And who is the mystery person. All in due time my fellow readers. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

So that was a long wait. Sorry. If you're interested I have other stories which I shouldn't have written. Sigh. Oh well. Here's chapter 3.

The team sat in the living room at Titans tower. The Teen Titans had to go and stopped a robbery. But that was over an hour ago.

"does it really take this long to stop a robbery or is it just me" Artemis asked.

"something's not right" Wally said.

"no dur Sherlock"

"hey I was just saying"

"whatever Baywatch"

"stop it. The Teen Titans are probably in trouble" Robin said standing up.

"what are you doing" Megan asked as Robin began to work with his wrist computer.

"trying to pin point were they are" Robin replied "ah here they are" the team crowded around him.

"what are they doing in a warehouse?" Wally asked.

"I don't know but lets go find out" Robin said. With that they turned and rushed to the bio-ship.

A few minutes later

The bio-ship landed on top of the warehouse.

"Megan is there anyone inside the warehouse" Robin asked. The Martin's eyes glowed green for a second.

"no" she shook her head.

"well im going to go find out" and with that the bird left. There was a long pause.

"shouldn't we go after him" Artemis asked.

"right" Kaldur inquired.

They walked quickly into the warehouse were Robin stood motionless in the center.

"Rob dud what's wrong" Wally asked cautiously. Robin turned.

"run"

Kaboom

So there you have it. A cliffy. Evil laugh. Anyway how was that? Oh and this took place a few hours after the team arrived so im thinking they came to Jump at around 9 am and the Teen Titans left for the robbery mission at around 1 pm. So ya. Review, review, review.

nightshade


	4. Chapter 4 the aftermath

Here's the next chapter. To be honest I don't even know where this story is going. Maybe ill have to end it… but I probably shouldn't because you'll kill me sooo I will decided at the end.

Disclaimer- I don't think I have to do this

Warning- this chapter I kinda short and well you'll find out -_-

A lone figure walked over to the now bloody yet not dead (yet) teens. He stopped before one of them who wore a red and yellow outfit which was now bloody. The figure bent down and injected a bright pink liquid into the teens arm. Straightening the figure gave a low chuckle. Out of the six team members there was only five.

"were did you go little bird" the Joker said with a cackle. (a/n ha bet you didn't see that one coming)

Suddenly there was a whistling sound and the Joker dodged to the left, but the blonde archer was faster. She already had another arrow nocked when the Joker turned with a gas mask on.

"he, he night, night" a yellow gas spread around the room and before Artemis could stop herself she took in a breath and was instantly knocked out. Not to far away there was a thud and Joker pulled on a wide smile as he walked over to the thud.

"haha I got you now little-" the Joker froze because instead of the red and black clad boy lying on the floor there was instead a black clad girl.

Batgirl

"well what's another bat? Good now I have another toy. Wonder if she can sing my favorite song. Ha lets find out" Joker bent down and just placed a hand on the girls shoulder when he stopped and giggled.

"I know your there birdie so come out"

"don't touch them Joker" Robin said stepping out from the shadows with his own gas mask on. He had many bruises and a few burns but other then that he was fine.

"don't be rude to your uncle J" Joker pouted then his face broke into yet another grin (a/n im starting to get sick of Jokers smile) "Harley" he called and before the bird could react his whole body was covered in wrapping paper.

"sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite" the Joker howled with laughter as he sprayed a gas into Robins face. In seconds the bird was unconscious and Harley and Joker danced around in celebration.

So I know I said I was going to cancel this story Im thinking that maybe…

Oh no you don't girl you aint going to stop here- Arty

My babes right you shouldn't end here- Wally

I'm not your babes- Arty

Enough you two jasmine nightshade I order you to not end this story-Kaldur

That's our team leader- Wally

Grunt-Supey

Please don't end the story I want to know what happens to us-Megan

Ditto-Robin

Guys calm down I was going to say that I will continue the story!-jn

Oh-team

Look even I wasn't expecting Joker to be in this but my mind wanted him so there you happy-jn

Yes-team

One question what was that stuff Joker put in my arm, why was Artemis and Robin still awake and not unconscious like the rest of us, and how did batgirl get into the story?-Wally speed talking

That was more then one question-jn at the same time: hey that's a mean thing to say-Babs

Were are you little birdie- Joker

Ah Joker get him- team

Oof-Joker

Well while there doing that yes I am going to continue and Wally's questions will be answered in the later chapters. Sigh please review.


End file.
